Line beam systems often employ fiber-coupled laser sources, such as fiber-coupled diode laser packages housing a plurality of diode lasers situated to emit beams at high powers that become coupled into an output fiber of the package. Typically, laser line systems have highly asymmetric beam quality in the long and short dimensions, while traditional fiber-delivered systems use circular optical fibers. Several fiber-coupled diode laser modules, for example, can then be arranged to reach higher optical power levels, such as hundreds of watts to multiple kilowatts. However, adding fiber-coupled diode laser modules can scale costs considerably and can place limits on the characteristics of generated line beams. Thus, a need remains for improved line beam systems without various drawbacks.